The Case Of The Missing Bracelet
by Valkyrien
Summary: Wanda's lost something, she enlists Pietro to help her find it - will the finding prove traumatic for her twin? Jonda and unashamed baiting of Pietro because he's deserved it and it's just too hard to resist.


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and if X Men Evo was mine there'd be a hell of a lot more Jonda action and a hell of a lot less Scott Summers panting after Jean Grey. Everyone knows they're a couple, it's over, it's not interesting anymore. Roll on the graphic Romy and the Jonda.**_

**_~***************************************************************************************************~_**

_**The Case Of The Missing Bracelet**_

"Pietro!" the distress in his sister's voice alerting him to the fact that he was likely not in trouble saw him stood in front of her in less than a second, and he was greatly alarmed when she threw her arms around his neck and said,

"Oh thank God! I need you to help me!" "Why, what's wrong?" he asked, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"You know my steel bondage bracelets that Rogue bought me for Christmas? I'm missing one of them and I can't find it anywhere and I need you to do it!" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's that important?" The walls began to shake and her storm-grey eyes welled up in a manner most terrifying in that strange I-made-her-cry way and he sat her down on her bed as quickly as he could and gave her a hug, vanishing with a,

"Leave it to me sis, I'll find it!" that seemed to appease her slightly. The Brotherhood house's inhabitants were by now so used to his 'is there a window open?' zooming around that no one paid it any attention whatsoever despite his intrusions as he went a-rummaging through every room in the house.

Once the main rooms had been thoroughly searched – this took three minutes – he'd come up with five dollars in change but no bracelet so he moven on to people's private rooms. Toad's was an unholy mess with the beginnings of what appeared to be yet another shrine to the worship of Wanda burgeoning in one corner, littered with things like a shopping list written in eyeliner and an old make-up removal sponge.

"Are you building another one of these things? How many do I have to take down!" snorted Pietro as he deftly destroyed the latest in a long line of the creepy altars and trashed all the things on it. It just wasn't healthy to have a shrine to someone you lived with in your room. He had however rather been counting on the fact that Toad didn't have the guts to take anything she'd actually miss and since he didn't have the bracelet in his room the theory held water.

Lance's room was sparsely furnished with clothes everywhere and he also had a shrine-like thing hanging on his wall covered with pictures of Kitty and himself. He also had a pair of lacy, shell-pink briefs under his bed. Pietro laid those on his pillow for him to find later. He didn't have the bracelet though.

It was not in his own room – nor was it lying amongst the fast-food debris and humongous boxers in Blob's room. The only room left was Pyro's, and it turned out he was actually in his room, writing.

"Have you seen Wanda's bracelet she can't find it and she's tearing the house down," he said, quickly enough to warrant the desire for him to come with a built-in subtitle feature. The Australian raised an eyebrow, rose calmly from his laptop, and strode over to the large cast-iron bedstead where he unclasped the item from one of the bars and handed it to Pietro who was doing a guppy-impression that could easily have gotten him into the drama school of his choosing.

"You – I – she – what – no way!" he squealed, getting very little reaction from St. John apart from a mildly amused smile. Most unsatisfactory.

"Wanda must have forgotten it – thought she'd need it sooner or later, she's really fond o' that pair," Pyro said, undertsanding that Pietro's state of shock needed a prod. The usually suave speedster just gaped at him before suddenly grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him to Wanda's room so fast he felt a little nauseous.

"He had it – explain!" Pietro demanded of his sister in a highly unattractive shrill voice, and Wanda leapt up from her bed and snatched it from him with a look of utter delight on her delicate face.

"Thank you so much – I can't believe you found it for me!" she kissed his already flushed pink cheek and jumped a little while she fiddled with it to put it on.

"I'm sorry I didn' remind you I had it luv, I thought you knew where it was," Pyro said apologetically, and Wanda smiled brilliantly and snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Help?" she asked, mock-pouting as she dangled the bracelet in front of his nose and he grinned at her and clasped it onto her slim white wrist, kissing her hand when it was in place. She held up both hands to see the twin pieces of jewellery together and smiled even more brightly than before.

"Beautiful – jus' beautiful darlin'. Nex' time jus' come ask if I've still got 'em, okay? Think yer brother's having some sorta fit," the last was added in a nonchalant sort of way, and Wanda slipped her arm around his waist and giggled like a little girl.

"He'll get over it – I should have known you had the other one..." She purred, and the Aussie shrugged and pulled her into him.

"Yeah, well... I'll just have ta make it unforgettable next time then..." There was a loud, obtrusive CLUNK! as they shared another kiss, and Wanda looked down at her unconcious brother with mild interest.

"He's taking this better than I expected..." she commented, taking her lover by the hand and leaving her twin to come to – and to terms – with things on his own. It was probably better that way...


End file.
